Tesis del número siete
by Loretta89
Summary: Desde que Viktor Krum había entrado por primera vez en la biblioteca, se había convertido en un verdadero estorbo, pensaba Hermione mientras pasaba de página, tratando de concentrarse con todas su fuerzas en los números y tablas de su fascinante libro.
1. En la Biblioteca

******Desde siempre me quedé con ganas de leer más sobre esta pareja, así que he decidido recrear todos esos momentos de Krum y Hermione que nuestra querida Rowling nos ha dejado a la imaginación.**

******Espero que lo disfruten! Comenten!  
**

Hermione bufó. ¿Que nadie entendía que en la biblioteca había que hacer silencio? Levantó los ojos unos centímetros de su libro de Aritmancia con los labios fruncidos y dirigió una repobatoria mirada al grupito de chicas de sexto que cuchicheaba en un rincón, riendo tontamente y dirigiendo furtivas miradas a un muchacho que caminaba entre los estantes.

Desde que Viktor Krum había entrado por primera vez en la biblioteca, se había convertido en un verdadero estorbo, pensaba Hermione mientras pasaba de página, tratando de concentrarse con todas su fuerzas en los números y tablas de su fascinante libro.

-Pídele que te firme la mochila.

-No, que te firme la túnica.

-O mejor aún, ábrete la túnica y pídele que te firme el pecho...

Hermione alzó las cejas y volvió a lanzar una mirada indignada a las muchachitas. Al parecer, el exhibicionismo entraba dentro los límites del fanatismo y el estrógeno descontrolado.

Suspiró y volvió los ojos a su libro. "_La nueva teoría de la numerología mágica, sostiene que..._" . Escuchó las risas subir de tono pero inmediatamente fueron sofocadas por una violenta y poco tolerante Madam Pince, que les chistó agresivamente. Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

"_Todos los números de la tabla aquí mostrada, sugieren que..."_

Hermione no entendía qué le veían al parecer todas y cada una de las chicas de Hogwarts a ese grandote muchacho con cara de gruñón. Desde el primer día en el colegio, había visto al famoso jugador de Quidditch seguido constantemente por una multitud de chicas coquetas, que le pedían autógrafos, todas muy dispuestas a besarle los pies (o a mostrarles partes pudorosas de debajo de sus túnicas).

Recordó una tarde que estaba con Harry a la orilla del lago. Su amigo lanzaba piedras al calamar gigante, ofuscado con el estúpido de Ron, y ella leía por décimo tercera vez "_Historia de Hogwarts"_, recostada sobre un árbol. Desde su cómodo lugar, había visto pasar a Krum, haciendo ejercicios por el prado del castillo, elongando sus musculosos brazos, preparándose para entrenar. Hermione se indignó al ver al montón de estudiantes que lo seguía a poca distancia riendo como descerebradas. A pesar de casi ser invierno, el famoso muchacho llevaba una musculosa que dejaba notar cada músculo de su cuerpo, y parecía que eso volvía locas a todas. Ese día, Hermione creyó notar que la miraba fijamente al pasar y ella decidió ignorarlo orgullosa. ¿Qué? ¿Se preguntaba Krum por qué ella no estaba en su detestable Club de Fans?

Levantó disimuladamente los ojos por arriba de su libro. La gran y atlética figura de Viktor Krum se estiraba para dejar un libro en los estantes de más arriba. Hermione observó su gran espalda, su aguileño perfil y su hosco rosto. No podía negar que era... masculino. Muy masculino de hecho, pero definitivamente no era su tipo. El muchacho giró la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba ella y Hermione quitó la vista inmediatamente.

"-_Bien_ -se dijo-_ deja de gastar tus pensamientos en él y vuelve al fascinate mundo de la Aritmancia, Hermione_."

Volvió a concentrarse en su libro... Para volver a levantar la cabeza cuando unas risitas nerviosas femeninas volvieron a romper el preciado silencio. Agh, ¿por qué no podía irse ese Krum a leer a su estúpido barco?

-Le pediré que me lleve al baile.

-No se te ocurra, a mí me sonrió el otro día en el Gran Salón, es claro que yo tengo más oportunidades.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No seas p...!

-¡FUE SUFICIENTE! ¡FUERA!

Hermione bajó el libro y vio como Madam Pince echaba a las ruidosas muchachas, amenzándolas con una gorda enciclopedia. Sonrió satisfecha y sin quererlo su mirada se dirigió de vuelta a las estanterías. Donde se cruzó furtivamente con la de Viktor Krum que nuevamente la estaba mirando. Bajó los ojos rápidamente al libro.

Fama. Eso era lo que veían todas en él. Krum seguro era un descerebrado que solo había logrado algo volando en su escoba y haciendo Amargos de Rosi o como-se-llamen. Ni siquiera era atractivo. Podía ser masculino, podía tener fuertes brazos y una espalda... bueno, una espalda _colosal_, pero no era atractivo y definitivamente no era su tipo.

"_Como la famosa Aritmaga Bridget Wenlock escribió en sus 16 tesis en siglo trece..."_

¿Bridget Wenlock? Nunca había escuchado de ella, tenía que investigar. Dejó su pesado libro sobre la mesa y se dirigió a los estantes repletos de grandiosos y pesados libros.

"_Las Tesis más importantes de la Edad Moderna_", "_Tesoros y tesis_", "_Grandes mujeres de la Aritmancia_"... Hermione iba recogiendo todos los libros que podían contener información sobre la tal Bridget Wenlock y los apilaba de a uno sobre sus brazos.

-Hmm... Postulados del siglo diez, postulados del siglo once, doce... -murmuraba mientras pasaba el dedo sobre el lomo de la saga de libros ordenados cronológicamente sobre los estantes, con el peso de ocho libros diferentes sobre sus frágiles manos- Aquí, ¡siglo trece! -Dijo y tomó entusiasmada el libro que buscaba.

Para casi morir del susto.

Soltó un grito ahogado y la asombrosa cantidad de ejemplares que tenía encima, cayeron al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido. Madam Pince le echó una reprobatoria mirada. Cuando había tomado el ejemplar de "_Postulados del siglo XIII_" un par de penetrantes ojos negros la miraban desde el otro lado de la estantería y casi le había dado un infarto.

-Oh, lo siento mucho -dijo una voz extranjera.

Viktor Krum se acercaba a ella.

-Lamento haberte asustado... Estaba parado detrrás de este aparradorr y cuando se movió el librro...

-Está bien, fue un pequeño susto, no pasa nada -dijo Hermione con una mano en el pecho, agachándose a recoger los libros.

Viktor se agachó frente a ella y comenzó a ayudarla.

-Rrrealmente lo siento... -parecía sinceramente afligido.

-No, está bien, no tienes por qué.

Hermione se sintió un poco cohibida ante el muchacho, pero decidió no demostrarlo. Comenzó a juntar cada libro y a amontonarlos nuevamente en una pila sobre su brazo, quitándose con impaciencia el pelo que se le caía en la cara.

De repente, su mano y la de Krum se posaron sobre el mismo libro ("T_esis de Platón a Merlín") _y quedaron una sobre la otra. Se miraron unos segundos y Hermione le sonrió nerviosa, bajando rápidamente la vista y retirando la mano.

-Ez-miope -dijo Krum y Hermione por primera vez notó lo nervioso que se veía. Ella lo miró confundida y con un gran esfuerzo, Krum dijo:

-Tú erres Ez-miope .

De pronto ella entendió.

-¡Ah! ¡Mi nombre! Sí, algo así. Hermione -Le tendió una mano preguntándose cómo sabía su nombre la estrella de la selección de Quidditch de Bulgaria.

-Viktorr -dijo él estrechándosela con una sonrisa.

Hermione notó que de cerca su rostro parecía menos hosco y que sus ojos oscuros de pestañas largas eran realmente bellos.

Se levantaron del suelo. Viktor sostenía con uno de sus grandes brazos casi todos los libros, haciéndolos parecer tan livianos que Hermione lo envidió.

-¿Buscas... algo en parrticular, Ez-Miope? -preguntó el muchacho mirando los títulos de ellos.

-No, bueno sí... -respondió ella un poco distraída por el cuerpo atlético que tenía ahora tan cerca y la hacía sentir tan chiquitita- estoy buscando algo sobre Bridget Wenlock, pero no se por dónde empezar a...

-¿La arritmaga?

-¿Cómo? -_No puede ser._

-Bridget Wenlock fue una arritmaga del siglo trrece. Fue la prrimerra que descubrrió las prropiedades mágicas del númerro siete.

Hermione olvidó por un segundo lo maleducado que era dejar la boca abierta ante la gente.

-Quizás puedas encontrrrar algo aquí... -Krum levantó el brazo que tenía libre y sacó de los estantes de arriba un ejemplar titulado "_Tesis del número siete_" de Bridget Wenlock.

Hermione tomó el librito que le ofrecía el muchacho aún sin poder reaccionar.

-¿Cómo... Tú..

-Me gusta la Arritmancia -respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Y en Durrmstrrang tenemos muy buenos prrofesorres.

No podía creer lo mal que había juzgado al campeón Búlgaro. Al parecer no sólo era un descerebrado con una escoba.

-Muchas gracias, Viktor -le dijo sonriendo encantada, a sabiendas de lo colorada que debía estar en ese momento-. Bueno, voy a irme allá... a seguir leyendo -y tomó los libros que Krum sostenía.

-Ez-miope... -Hermione se dio vuelta- Yo... Eh...

-¿Si? -dijo ella mirándolo con atención.

Krum se rascaba la cabeza nervioso. Hermione vio cómo este abría y cerraba los puños como buscando las palabras.

-Yo he venido a la biblioteca porrque... Quisierra... Si tu no tienes... _Luyno... _El baile... -Krum tomó aire- He intentado hacerr esto muchas veces y nunca he rreunido el valorr. Quisierra prreguntarrte: ¿quierres serr mi parreja en el baile?

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces. Krum se apresuró a decir:

-A menos que ya tengas parreja, que segurro que...

-Sí, seguro -las palabras salieron casi mágicamente de su boca.

Krum parecía confundido.

-¿Vendrrás conmigo?

-Sí, me encantaría.

El chico esbozó una gran sonrisa y suspiró, casi sin poder creer que se había animado a decir aquello.

-Bueno, entonces... Adiós -dijo y salió de la biblioteca con pasos largos y eufóricos. Hermione vio cómo Krum saltaba dándole al aire con el puño mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Ella se sentó en la mesa en la que estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Desde su escritorio Madam Pince la miraba con los labios fruncidos.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó Hermione en voz baja- ¡Le gusta la Aritmancia!

Y se hundió pícaramente en "_Tesis del número siete"._


	2. En el baile

**Segundo Oneshot, el misterioso beso de Krum y Hermione, ahora revelado. **

**Espero que les guste ! Disfruten y comenten !**

* * *

Hermione atravesó la pista de baile y abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor hecha una fiera. ¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo podía el estúpido de Ronald arruinar una de las noches más maravillosas de su vida?

Había pasado las últimas horas bailado con Viktor como si la vida se les fuese en ello. El chico era un gran bailarín y sus grandes brazos la llevaban como si fuera una pluma, fuera cual fuera la música que sonara. Habían bailado Rock con Angelina y Fred -la pareja más entusiasta de la noche-, habían disfrutado valses románticos, pegados uno contra el otro, riendo de cómo Neville se disculpaba por pisarlos a cada rato ("¡Oh, lo siento, chicos! Pero igualmente creo que ya le estoy agarrando la mano!"). Incluso se doblaron de la risa bailando los pasos de una canción retro mágica de Los Trasgos que ninguno conocía (una especie de YMCA con varitas).

Krum, además, había mostrado ser un grandioso compañero de charla. Lejos de lo ermitaño que parecía a ojos del resto del castillo, cuando entraba en confianza era una delicia. Habían charlado de Durmstrang, de política, de Quidditch e incluso de sus respectivas familias. Una noche mágica.

Y ahora el... el _infantil_ de Ronald insistía en que ella estaba... ¿Cómo lo había llamado? Ah, sí, _confraternizando con el enemigo._ Bien, pues ella no tenía ninguna miniatura de Viktor en su mochila.

Salió al exterior, bajó por las escalinatas de piedra y se sentó en el último escalón con la cara entre las manos. No lloraría, no hoy. Ron ya había arrancado de ella suficientes lágrimas para toda una vida y esa noche ella se sentía por primera vez como una chica linda y deseable, no como una sabelotodo. Recordó con satisfacción la cara de perplejidad de Malfoy al verla tomada de la mano de Krum y la mandíbula caída de Pansy Parkinson.

Miró hacia el cielo estrellado y admiró la luz de la luna reflejada en el lago a lo lejos. El barco de Durmstrang se mecía con la brisa. De repente, la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió y Victor Krum salió de ella con dos vasos de Cerveza de Manteca en la mano.

-Herrmíone, aquí estás -dijo sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole la bebida que Hermione tomó con presura, orgullosa de lo rápido que había aprendido Viktor a pronunciar correctamente su nombre (o algo semejante)- Tus amigos no me quisierron decirr dónde habías ido. Crreo que no les gusto -dijo él con una atractiva sonrisa ladeada.

Hermione, además, se había dado cuenta esa noche de lo atractivo que era su pareja de baile. Al verlo desenvolverse en sus charlas, todo ápice de hosquedad había desaparecido y bailar contra su cuerpo musculoso (único cuerpo masculino del que había estado tan cerca en su vida) había despertado en ella sensasiones que no sabían que existían.

Ambos tomaron la cerveza de manteca, en un agradable silencio, admirando el paisaje.

-Luces herrmosa -dijo Krum mirándola profundamente. Hermione miró tímida hacia el piso. A su lado se sentía pequeña y femenina-. ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? -Y se levantó ofreciéndole la mano.

Ella lo miró, apartando de su mente una irritante voz que gritaba "¡confraternizando con el enemigo!", y tomó su brazo, dejando el vaso sobre la piedra.

Caminaron muy pegados en silencio, a través de los zigzagueantes caminos del romántico jardín que habían armado los profesores por arte de magia a las afueras del Castillo. Entre fuentes y arbustos con rosales -algunos que se movían sospechosamente y Hermione intuyó que no quería averiguar por qué- pasearon disfrutando del frío aire de la noche.

Llegaron a un solitario banquito tallado muy alejado de las luces y la música de la fiesta, y se sentaron.

-Viktor, tú nunca me peguntarías nada sobre Harry, ¿verdad? -le espetó.

Viktor pareció no entender.

-Quiero decir -comenzó y no pudo para de escupir palabras verborrágicamente-, con todo esto del Torneo de los Tres Magos, siendo tú uno de los Campeones y también Harry, y como debes saber, yo y Harry somos amigos muy cercanos, y quizás te preguntabas cosas sobre él, y no digo que esté mal, por supuesto, porque en esta competencia por más sana que sea, Harry es tu oponente y quizás tenías la esperanza de que yo te contara algo y...

-Hermíone... Shh -Krum le tapó la boca con una mano sonriendo tiernamente- Pasé el prrimerr mes de mi interrcambio metido en una biblioteca porr ti, no porr Poterr.

Hermione sonrió avergonzada y tomó la mano de Krum su mano entre las suyas, jugueteando con ellas. Notó que estaban llenas de durezas, seguramente por la inmensa cantidad de horas que pasaba sosteniendo el palo de la escoba.

-Sí... Ya lo sabía, realidad... Es sólo que...

-¿El muchacho colorrado crree que... que quierro sacarrte inforrmación sobrre Potterr?

Hermione se quedó callada.

-¿Perro es que no ha visto lo bella que erres? Sacarrte inforrmación me habrría quitado tiempo de diverrtirme contigo. Además, vamos Herrmíone, erres muy inteligente como parra decirrme algo.

Parecía sincero. Hermione lo miró a los ojos sorprendida.

-Confraternizando con el enemigo y una mierda -dijo enojada y tomó la cara de Krum entre sus manos.

Y lo besó.

Nunca había besado un chico, nunca lo había deseado antes y no sabía cómo se hacía, pero de repente le habían pasado tantas cosas por la mente -entre ellas la imagen de Ron en la Sala Común descubriendo (como si se tratara de una epifanía) que Hermione era una chica- que su juicio, su vergüenza y su sentido común se habían esfumado como por arte de magia.

Sus labios inexpertos se posaron repentinamente sobre los del Búlgaro que se tensó un momento por la sorpresa. Pero inmediatamente se relajó, llevó sus manos a la cara de Hermione y tomó el control. Hermione no era tonta y sabía que una estrella de Quidditch internacional de dieciocho años tenía mucha más experiencia que ella en ese rubro, entonces se dejó llevar.

Krum la besó suave y despacio, acariciando con sus labios los de ella y cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaba cómoda, ladeó la cabeza y abrió la boca para profundizar el beso. Hermione estuvo a la altura de su compañero y no se intimidó, sino que respondió al beso con ansias. Toda experiencia de aprendizaje valía la pena ser experimentada.

Un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios -nunca había pensado que un beso podría ser tanto mejor que una tarde en la biblioteca leyendo Historia de Hogwarts- y Viktor enloqueció. La tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre su regazo. La ternura casi melosa de Krum había desaparecido y ahora Hermione conocía al competitivo, famoso y pasional jugador del que alguna vez había leído al pasar en _Corazón de Bruja. _Krum la besaba posesivamente, casi con desesperación, manteniendo cada músuculo en tensión. Hermione sintió como si estuviese besando una dura y cálida roca (una dura y cálida roca que besaba excepcionalmente bien).

La bruja lo rodeó con los brazos, acarició con sus manos la nuca del muchacho y sus hombros musculosos. Disfrutaba cada centímetro de contacto con él y sintió cómo de repente la temperatura empezó a subir. Perdió rápidamente la noción del tiempo. No sabía cuánto había estado besándolo y ni siquiera tenia ganas de parar a respirar.

Krum con una mano dirigía la cabeza de ella y con la otra acariciaba febrilmente su espalda, su cintura... Y más abajo.

Cuando Hermione sintió la callosa mano de Viktor en su trasero, bajando por su pierna y levantando sin querer -o casi- el vaporoso vestido, y algo que no creía que fuera su varita contra su otra pierna, el sentido común regresó de sus vacaciones y tomó las riendas de la situación.

Hermione tomó la mano curiosa del Búlgaro entre las suyas y lentamente se apartó.

-Viktor.

-Lo siento -murmuró él sobre sus labios-, yo... eh... -y se distrajo de lo que estaba diciendo, depositando suaves besos en el cuello descubierto de la joven bruja.

Hermione cerró los ojos y disfrutó unos minutos de eso que hacía Viktor que estaba haciendo tan bien, haciendo fuerza para que su sentido común no se tomara otro feriado.

-Hmm... Viktor -volvió a decir y rió relajada-, creo que es suficiente. Deberíamos volver.

-Sí, lo siento -repondió él apartándose más y descansando el mentón sobre el pecho antes de mirarla. Tomó aire y exhaló- Es que... me gustas mucho, Herrmíone, y me... he dejado llevarr.

Y le robó otro beso rápido.

-Olvidé tu edad, lo lamento, debí comporrtarrme como un mejorr caballerro.

-A mí también me gustas, Viktor -y le sonrió.

-Eso esperro -dijo él nuevamente con su sonrisa ladeada, acomodando un rizo suelto detrás de la oreja de ella.

En ese momento Hermione sintió la incómoda sensación de que Viktor lo decía más en serio que ella.

-Vamos, volvamos al castillo -se apresuró a proponer-. Hay una canción de Las Brujas de Macbeth que todavía no he escuchado y tenemos que estar a la altura de Fred y Angelina.

Y volvieron al castillo siguiendo serpenteante el camino, detrás de Fleur y Roger Davies que salieron con los cabellos alborotados de detrás de un arbusto.


	3. En la segunda prueba

**Bien, tercer momento que nunca presenciamos entre este sensual jugador de Quidditch y nuestra amada Hermione. Como siempre lo más InCharacter y acorde a lo que nos cuenta "El Caliz de Fuego" que pude lograr.**

**Gracias a Smithback, a Ratón de Librería, a LasTresPrincesasDeDerendip y a todas las que comentan sin sesión por los reviews! Me hacen feliz y me ayudan a mejorar! **

**Espero noticias, críticas, aciertos y comentarios sobre lo bueno que está Krum de todas ustedes que también me leen (más de 145 visitas, imaginen tener todos esos comentarios!)**

**Muy bien, basta de cháchara: a disfrutar!**

* * *

Hermione rompió con la cabeza la superficie del lago y tomó una bocanada de aire desesperadamente. Sintió sus pulmones expandirse como si fuera la primera vez y sus oídos destaparse con una explosión de sonidos. El alboroto de los alumnos de Hogwarts festejando la victoria del campeón de Durmstrang, la aturdió.

Sintió una musculosa mano asida a su cintura y se dio vuelta para ver una feroz cabeza tiburón transformarse en Viktor Krum.

El muchacho levantaba el puño en señal de victoria y arengaba a la rugiente multitud que gritaba y chiflaba desde las gradas, mientras con el otro brazo abrazaba a Hermione muy cerca de su cuerpo.

—¿Te sientes bien, Herrmíone?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella mirando hacia ambos lados del lago, flotando junto a Krum —¿Ves a Harry? ¿Se presentó a la prueba?

Viktor la miró confundido pero antes que pudiera decir algo, ambos vieron a Madam Pomfrey que hacía señas desesperada para que volvieran a la orilla.

—Creo que debemos salir de agua, Viktor —dijo ella con una sonrisa, fijándose por primera vez el el muchacho. Tenía el negro cabello mojado y alborotado, pequeñas gotas caían de sus gruesas pestañas y llevaba puesta esa musculosa negra que ella ya conocía y poco dejaba a la imaginación.

De repente, sintió lo helado que tenía el cuerpo y oyó sus dientes castañear. Viktor le sonrió y le quitó el mojado pelo de la cara con una caricia, mirándola con ternura. Estaban tan pegados que sentía cada parte del cuerpo de Viktor —_cada_ parte— y estaba segura de que él podía sentirla toda ella también.

—¿Estás segurra? —le preguntó burlonamente— Yo aquí la estoy pasando de marravillas.

Hermione miró hacia otro lado, un tanto cohibida, pues no le hacía ninguna gracia que todos sus compañeros y profesores estuvieran observándola protagonizar una escena tan tierna y... _mojada_ con el jugador internacional de Quidditch (¿¡Qué diría la profesora McGonagall!?). Sin embargo, no se atrevía a soltarse pues no era que ella fuera lo que se dice una gran nadadora.

Viktor la llevó nadando hasta un pequeño muelle donde Madam Pomfrey los envolvió en una tibia manta y les dio una poción humeante que los quemó por dentro, mientras se quejaba:

—¡Primero los enfrentan con Dragones y ahora el condenado lago! ¿¡Qué intentan!? ¿¡Matarlos de hipotermia!? —y se fue rezongando para atender a Cedric Diggory y Cho Chang, los primeros en salir, que ya se habían terminado la Poción Pimentónica.

Viktor observó a Hermione que no quitaba la vista del agua. El largo cabello castaño le chorreaba a ambos lados de la cara y sendas gotitas le caían de su pequeña nariz. Las ropas mojadas se le pegaban al cuerpo y el muchacho tragó en seco, obligándose a recordar lo joven que era la bruja.

—¿Herrmíone, podrríamos irr a hablarr más allá? Necesito decirrte algo.

—Sí, claro —respondió ella un tanto desconcertada.

Viktor le pasó una mano por encima de los hombros y ella se dejó llevar, con la mente pensando en Ron y Harry. ¿Habría solucionado el enigma? Cuando ella lo dejó en la biblioteca la noche anterior, todavía no habían podido hallar nada para ayudarlo a respirar una hora bajo el agua y sintió un dejo de culpa. ¿Y qué pasaría si no lo lograba? ¿Y si Ron...? No. No podía permitirse pensar en eso. Ron iba a estar bien. Dumbledore dijo que protegería a los alumnos.

Cuando se detuvieron, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Viktor la había llevado hacia la parte de atrás de unas gradas casi vacías. Ella se apoyó sobre la pared de madera, de manera que aún podía vigilar el lago.

Krum se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos pero la muchacha casi ni lo notó pues seguía con los ojos fijos en el muelle y el entrecejo fruncido con preocupación.

—¿Dónde crees que están, Viktor?

—No lo sé —respondió él de mala gana—. Mirra Herrmíone, te trraje aquí porrque..

—¿Crees que estarán bien? ¿Has visto a Harry allí abajo?

—Sí, lo vi —gruño él—. Herrmíone, yo... ¡Herrmíone! —repitió el con impaciencia y tomó el rosto de la chica con ambas manos, obligándola a mirarlo.

Ella le devolvió la mirada sorprendida y Krum pudo ver el miedo que emanaba de sus ojos. Suspiró y trató de calmarse.

—Potterr está bien, lo vi. Ha tomado Brranquialgas y...

—¡¿Branquialgas?! Eso es... ¡Brillante! —exclamó la bruja con una sonrisa— ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? He leído miles de veces sobre ellas aunque es un tema que recién se prepara para los EXTASIS. Las Branquialgas son perfectas para...

Y Krum le estampó un beso que le quitó la respiración y le hizo olvidar todo lo que estaba diciendo sobre las Branquialgas.

Se separó suavemente depositando sobre ella un último beso y Hermione continuó con los ojos cerrados y la espalda pegada a la pared, tratando de recomponerse. Los abrió y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción comenzó a formarse en la cara de la bruja.

—Bien, ahorra que tengo tu atención —dijo él, sonriéndole de lado con socarronería —quisierra decirrte un parr de cosas —ella asintió.

Krum se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo y comenzó a buscar las palabras, tratando de obviar el hecho de que ella no había ni siquiera prestado atención a su transformación en un tiburón. O... en el cincuenta por ciento de uno.

Apoyó una mano en la madera de detrás a la altura de la cabeza de Hermione y ella volvió a enfrentarse de lleno con ese musculoso y grandote cuerpo que tanto le gustaba e intimidaba a la vez, pero trató de que no se le notara.

—No sé si has notado... que... bueno... que —se veía igual de nervioso que aquella vez en que la había invitado al Baile de Navidad en la biblioteca —que has sido mi rrehén.

—Sí, Viktor, he notado que he pasado las últimas cuatro horas bajo el agua. Y creo que sería un problema digno de San Mungo si no lo recordara —respondió ella con un dejo de ironía.

—Bueno, sí —prosiguió él—, perro lo que quierro decirr es que... eso significa que erres una de las perrsonas que más valorro.

La bruja lo miró fijo pero no respondió. Sí había notado ese detalle y una punzada de culpa la azuzó, pues ella sabía muy bien quién habría sido su rehén si ella hubiera pasado por esa prueba.

Y ese no era Viktor.

—Entonces, lo que quierro decir es... Mira, he estado con muchas chicas. Muchas herrmosas mujerres. _Veelas_ incluso —Hermione alzó una ceja pues, aunque ella ya se lo imaginaba, no le hacía ninguna gracia oírlo de boca de él—. Perro —se apresuró a añadir al notar su gesto —nunca, _nunca_ había sentido lo mismo que siento porr ti porr ninguna otrra chica—soltó de un tirón con una sinceridad arrolladora.

El muchacho levantó la otra mano y Hermione sintió derretirse por dentro cuando el dedo de Krum le acarició los labios. La palabras se arremolinaban en su mente y no encontraba nada para decirle. Ella no creía estar enamorada de Krum... ¿O sí?

—Y ya sé que cuando terrmine el Torrneo de los Trres Magos volverré a Bulgarria y estarremos a millas de distancia perro rrealmente quierro estarr contigo —se acercó con el cuerpo aún más a la bruja sin dejar de mirarla profundamente a los ojos y continuó casi en un susurro—. Tú erres diferrente, erres especial, erres sumamente inteligente y valiente y testarruda y eso me encanta. Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú.

El corazón de la muchacha latía desenfrenado mientras Krum ladeba la cabeza y se acercaba a su rostro. Ella sintió el dorso de sus dedos siguiendo el dibujo de su clavícula con dulzura. Ella colocó las manos sobre su gran pecho y le devolvió la mirada, sin saber aún qué era lo que provocaban en ella todas esas declaraciones.

—Entonces pensé que quizás —continuó con una tímida sonrisa—, en el verrano, si no tienes nada que hacerr, podrrías venirr a visitarrme a Bulgarria. Podrrías conocerr a mi _Baba, _podrríamos volarr en mi escoba a trravés de las montañas nevadas, visitarr lugarres histórricos que sé que te encantarrán, y... y... también podrríamos...

Dejó un sugestivo silencio y cuando estaba por besarla nuevamente, la trompeta que indicaba la salida del último Campeón sonó atronadora y Hermione giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia el lago.

—¡Es Harry! —gritó ella y salió corriendo hacia la orilla, agradeciendo a Merlín que Ron ya estaba a salvo y olvidando completamente la indecente propuesta que Viktor había estado a punto de hacerle.

Krum la vio marcharse y golpeó frustrado la grada con el puño. Un diminuto estudiante de primer año se asomó curioso por encima de la grada y al ver quién causaba el alboroto, volvió a esconderse precipitadamente.

El búlgaro se pasó una mano por la cara y se dirigió dando grandes zancadas hacia el lago él también.

Ya tendría que cruzar un par de palabras con ese Potter.


End file.
